EITC's Military of Death
Introduction It was raining... violently, something like I have never seen before. But that does not matter now, I have 400 men behind me, with me leading them, to their next destination. All wearing, their same uniform, Black Coat, a dressy vest, with black pants and boots, and with a Admiral Hat. All looking up to me, I am their role model, i am their superior. As I marched with an determined and serious attitude near the banks of the beach, I looked up at the sky. I saw, the lightning, getting more violent. I then turned my head slightly to the right to get a glimpse of my men. I saw not a single scared or frightened face. All, determined, all ready for any thing. As we finally climbed down from the banks of the beach and are boots touched the sand, I saw are enemy, the Spanish. They were near the coast line, and they were sailing right to us! We did not panic, but instead we boarded our ship. As are boots got drenched and filled up with water as we approached are ship. There was the first sound of cannon fire, There was not much time left... As I climbed aboard, the men were already in line in different groups. With their muskets up, and starring right out to sea, awaiting orders. As I walked to the helm, they all saluted at the same moment. I gave them the sign of relief, and continued on. As I climbed the stairs, leading to the helm, I looked out to sea. The Spanish ship was approaching, and fast. Although I did not want to start a riot, or panic. I acted if it was some thing not to care about. I took my time approaching tp the wheel, and when I finally got to the center, I stopped. It was time, all led to this moment. No one else was either available for this battle, none other then me to lead it. Me, Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC, HCO, Third - In - Command of the Entire EITC. Rear Admiral of the British Royal Navy. The training, the promotions, the battles, had finally led to this war. And this war, I am leading. I am prepared for the worst, i am prepared for this battle. With the full year of service, and the well earned respect, had led to this war. This war, we will win. This war, WILL be won. And so, I called out the first words to ignite this war, like a pistol, or a musket. Lord William Brawlmartin:" DROP THE SAILS, AMMO YOUR MUSKETS, READY THE GUNS! PREPARE FOR WAR! War As we went out to open sea, the lightning had gotten fierce. But had a trace of fog, and so it had just gotten complicated to navigate are way through. As i took out my spyglass, I tried to locate the enemy's ship. He had the advantage, but where ever he was, he was surely going south. That was where the wind was blowing the best. He had just gone into hiding an hour ago, and its been two hours sense. Lt. Ishamel, was aboard the ship, and so he had spoken his first word to me on that ship. Ishamel:" Sir, do you think he ran off?" Lord William Brawlmartin:" No, he wouldn't have. He is determined to prove his worth." Ishamel:" If so, don't you think he might be stalling us?" I was not sure what he meant by 'stalling us'. Although, it did come to mind, he obviously knows what hes doing. Lord William Brawlmartin:"What ever hes doing, hes good at it." Ishamel:" Aye, Sir." As L.T. Ishamel walked away from me to the lower decks, I once again open up my spyglass, and scanned the sea for his ship. Lord William Brawlmartin:" Hes has to be out their some where." The lightning was now, sounding like cannon fire.. it was so loud.. as I looked up at the sky though, it was not at the same time.. then i was realized.. its not lightning.... IT WAS CANNON FIRE! Lord William Brawlmartin:" ALL HANDS, DUCK!" A second after I said I ordered them to duck, the cannon fire hit our ship. It was... explosive. It was LOUD, so loud, it made my ears ring for over a minute. As I picked myself up, balancing, on the rail. I scanned our ship, and all I saw was smoke, and men with dust on their faces laying on the deck. Some where injured, and some were severely injured.Those who where severely injured were gushing with blood. It was a horrific sight... some thing so horrific, I had never seen in my life. I could see people yelling out of pain, death was around us. The ringing started to slightly fade away, but I was still lightly dizzy. I was able to hear again,and so i was able to hear the thunder, and i was able to hear the screams of pain. I regained my balanced and walked to the right of our ship to check the damage. It was terrible, we lost at least 47 cannons out of 178. By the telling of the damage it was a broadside. The lightning is now unbelievably loud now. We have only had one broadside right now, we were going north and by the telling of it he was south. He short us from his right broadside, and hit us on our right. Wait a minute.... Now i know what hes doing... HES USING THE LIGHTNING TO HIS ADVANTAGE. I need to get the crew on the guns and FAST. Lord William Brawlmartin:" Men, Listen up!" They all turned quickly to me, looking for hope and a way to defeat the enemy. Lord William Brawlmartin:" The pain you are feeling now is unbearable, I know. But if we can pull through this, we can defeat the enemy! Crew:" AYE!" When the agreed to push through, I was proud, glad. And I knew with out a doubt that we would win this war. Lord William Brawlmartin:" now everyone on the....... Before I could finish I heard a horrific sound. The sound... of cannon fire. WE WERE GOING TO BE HIT BY ANOTHER BROADSIDE! Lord William Brawlmartin:" TAKE COVER!!!!!" The men quickly dropped to their knees and took cover. As I held onto the railing, waiting for impact. I got a quick glimpse of the ship. It was a heavy weight War Frigate. The Impact was devastating. it so much had rocked the ship to its right. this time it had hit us from the left... Lord William Brawlmartin:" ENOUGH! EVERYONE ON THE CANNONS NOW!" The men where well trained and knew what to do. Some where well injured but some where not. Soon the cannons where all loaded... waiting for my orders. Lord William Brawlmartin" This has happened two times already, there will not be a third." Kenny who was my most trusted was my first mate on the ship. And so i called him fourth. Lord William Brawlmartin:" Kenny! Come now!" Kenny:" Yes Sir?" Go down to the lower decks and wait for my command for a broadside. Kenny:" Yes Sir!" I then ordered, L.T. ishamel to take us South. Lord William Brawlmartin:"This ship is strong, but this ship cannot take any more surprising blows, with us going south she'll be either on both sides of us. Wait for the lightning to show, given my command take us to the side of her. Do not get us to close though, or we will lose our main deck. L.T:" Yes Sir!" It was time to take the upperhanding of things. The..... Upperhanding Waiting... hoping.. there will not be a third broadside for us taking. Waiting... for the lightning to show, By the telling of the waves, and wind. We are in a hurricane. The rain is starting to feel like needles now, the lightning is showing, but not good enough to see on the water. The wind... rocks our ship contently.. and the seas roaring. The cannons, are loaded, This ship has 178 cannons, but by the damage taken, we have lost 49. This ship is still powerful, and is still deadly. The lightning is picking up again, the fog blocks are way of navigating, but the lightning is showing more on the sea. Finally, the lightning shows nearer to our enemy ship, that's when I saw how HUGE she is. she is definitely a prize. Given the time taking shes getting ready for a broadside. Shes on the right side of us, and so it is time... for us to engage. Lord William Brawlmartin:" TAKE US TO THE RIGHT 20 KNOTS!" L.T. Ishamel:" Yes Sir!" Because of the fierce lightning that strike every 5 seconds you can see the enemy ship clearly. We are almost ready to fire a broadside.. but yet what wonders me... is why haven't THEY fired yet... some thing is wrong here... very wrong... I pull out my spy glass to get a glimpse of the main deck. Approaching quickly to the ship, I can see its main superiors, but cant make out the captain or where he is. I quickly tuck it away, and go down to the deck quickly to check on Kenny.. It was dead silent. As i stopped at the last step of the stairs. I saw nothing but determined men.. content.. no lack of focus at all... awaiting orders... with Kenny beside me, I give an order. Lord William Brawlmartin:" We are approaching the the enemy ship. She is a Heavy weight, just like us. But her class is out of our league. Made by the Spanish, made for intense battles. So be proud that they chose her, why?Because they knew... a fight like us... would be to the death. We are going to give her all we can give. You will need to reload the cannons faster then you ever have. When we approach her, shes going to broadside. WE NEED TO BROADSIDE HER FIRST! Don't fail us, because death comes once, takes what it wants, and never returns with the one it has chosen. We will board her, and take her as a prize. And prove, that we can fight, through what we have been through... AND STILL WIN!" Crew:" AYE!" We were nearing the enemy ship and so i walk up to the helm... but she still hasnt fired... L.T.:" Whats with this guy?" Fires twice, but not a third?" Lord William Brawlmartin:" Shes waiting.. shes going to broadside us. L.T.:" How do you know that?" Lord William Brawlmartin:" Trust me." The rain still feels likes needles, and the lightning flashes are eyes. The wind, feels like its going to blow you right off. then I hear... another broad side... bit instead of taking cover i finally order... my first attack. Lord William Brawlmartin:" FIRE!!!!!!!!!!" - Cannons fire. - The sound of our cannons going off feels like you just have won there. We took the impact but, not so much this time. As i saw are power blow on our broadside impact the enemy ship, made it almost tip. And so, its time to finally battle. A Battle of Fate We reloaded our cannons and without hesitation we fired another Broad Side! Lord William Brawlmartin:" FIRE! - cannons fire - We devastated are enemy. Then suddenly, there was an explosion in the front of the ship! It was cought on fire. And so it was time to board are enemy. Lord William Brawlmartin:" L.T ISHAMEL! PREPARE TO BOARD! As we prepared are guns for the grappling hooks, I ran down to where Kenny was. As I checked on the damage, it terrible, there were pieces of wood EVERYWHERE. And there where a couple of dead soldiers on the floor. With grief, it took a moment, but then ordered the fire for the grappling hooks for the boarding... Lord William Brawlmartin:" FIRE!" We hooked onto the enemy ship and prepared our men to board... we had lost 275 men. but have at least up to 200 left. We where ready to board. the lightning not scaring but encouraging us to focus more on our mission. Which was to take that ship as a prize!!!! The Boarding We put up the boarding planks, and where ready to go. Lord William Brawlmartin:" LETS GO MEN! TO DESTINY! Crew:" ARRGHH! We raised our swords high to show that we ere not afraid. there were not few but many Spanish men aboard the ship. when I boarded the ship I saw a lot of debris, around the ship, their sails were down, and the fire was on the main deck. - Swords Cling and Clash - We fought with all our might. But then the unthinkable happened. There was an explosion. And this time it the ship caught on fire..... I fell, as well many did others did. My ears rang again, and this time, I saw most of all my men dead, with blood gushing.. my sight was fading... I was badly injured... everyone was dead.. Kenny was alive.... but L.T. Ishamel... didn't look so good... it was a horrible scene... but then.. some thing changed... all that was waiting for the captain... he approached me with a smile... my sight was fading every thing was going dark... i could not tell who he was... he said his First words Captain:" Hello." Lightning struck..and I could see his face... I was shocked... it was not Pearson Wright Like I assumed.. it was some one else... Lord William Brawlmartin:" You! You're supposed to be dead!" Captain:" And so are you......" - shoots William - My.... sight......... fading....... arrrrgggghhh. ( scene Closes ) Thank you all for listening, and hope you enjoyed it! Find out what happens next in the up coming sequel! Hope you enjoyed! Comment! Written and Directed by your truly by, Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 05:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Wars Category:EITC Category:POTCO